


Mistletoe

by CapriciouslyDoomed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Themed, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciouslyDoomed/pseuds/CapriciouslyDoomed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seemingly pulling it out of nowhere, Kankri holds up a small plant in front of you. It’s leafy green, with small white things that look like berries hanging off of it. How the hell did he even get that?</p><p>“Can you tell me what this is? I found it in the box of decorations after you left.” His voice seems innocent enough, but it still seems pretty fucking suspicious. As if he wouldn’t know what something like that is. Even you know what it is, thanks to the number of romcoms you’ve seen.</p><p>Staring at his face, something is... different. He isn’t lecturing about the importance of patience, or how your profanities may bother others. He’s actually listening to what you’re saying, and seeming interested for once. There’s... an eagerness behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user flowerhairclips through secretsantahomestuck on Tumblr.

 

Why Kankri is forcing you participate in the events in a dreambubble, you’ll never understand. Yet here you are, helping hang decorations on a human “Christmas tree” that the older Ampora was somehow able to dream up.

"This is so fucking stupid." You glare at the ghost in front of you, sporting a ridiculously bright red sweater with a green tree stitched on. Of course it doesn't have a star or any decorations, because that could "possibly offend someone and or their belief system. Therefore triggering them on a holiday that is meant to be of celebration and unity. For a large group of people, at least..."

Kankri gives an almost tired sigh before tsking at you disapprovingly. "Karkat, as I have asked you many times, I would greatly appreciate it for you to-"

"- To stop using derogatory language while speaking to others." You have to refrain from rolling your eyes at him. The number of times he has spent trying to lecture you is insane.

Luckily Porrim usually comes by, as if beckoned by his asshole lectures. But not today. Today she's helping Kanaya with... well, with whatever the fuck they're planning for tonight. The human holiday Christmas Eve. Fucking great.

So Kankri simply pats your shoulder awkwardly, and gives a small nod.

"Why are you touching me?"

He stares at you for a moment, apparently shocked by the question, before quickly removing his hand. "I'm terribly sorry if I've triggered you in some way. Looking back, I probably should have asked if giving you the friendly gesture was acceptable or not. If needed, I could find someone to get Gamzee for yo-"

"You don't touch people. I've been in this goddamn dreambubble for weeks and not once have you made physical contact with someone. Purposely, at least." Glaring daggers at him, you try to be as intimidating as possible. "And don't try to deny it."

Looking around uncertainly, he pauses. "Against my better judgement, Porrim has convinced me that it might be a good idea to... attempt to become closer to other people and trolls. Physically."

"And you actually believed her?"

"A very convincing argument was made. Claiming that it could help further develop my personal relationships."

You raise an eyebrow at him. “And I’m included in that?”

“Of course. If you’d like to be, that is.”

Shrugging, you pick a decoration out of the box - this one seems to be a cheaply made snowflake - and find a place to hang it on the tree. Maybe he’ll just drop the subject.

“Karkat, would you be okay with that?”

Of fucking course not. Of course he needs an actual verbal answer from you. Because being subtle would take too much brainpower for this moron.

“I don’t give a shit, okay? Do what you want.”

He pauses, probably to pick out yet another offensive thing you’ve said, but seems to think better of it. So he promptly closes his mouth before hanging one of the last decorations on the tree.

~

When you see Kankri again,  it’s already evening. Or at least as much of an evening that a dreambubble can have. You’re thinking that you should probably try to wake up pretty soon, but before you can do anything he’s approaching you from behind.

“Karkat, I was wondering if I could ask you a question.”

Sighing, your shoulders sag before turning around. You were so fucking close to freedom... “What do you want?”

“Are you and your friends - both human and troll, as to not exclude anyone - by any chance planning on visiting the dreambubble for human Christmas?”

“I don’t fucking know.”

“Well, you’re the leader, aren’t you?”

You eye him suspiciously. “How... did you know that I wanted to be the leader?”

“Regardless of what you may think, Karkat, I do listen when you speak. And it seemed that it was a role that held much significance for you. To ignore that would have been rude.”

That... leaves you speechless for a second.

“Oh. Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome.” He pats your shoulder, just like earlier.

“Kankri.”

“Yes?”

“You can let go now.”

Immediately his hand flies off of you, as if burned by your words. Luckily, he recovers pretty quickly.

“I had another question for you.”

“What the fuck do you want now?”

Seemingly pulling it out of nowhere, Kankri holds up a small plant in front of you. It’s leafy green, with small white things that look like berries hanging off of it. How the hell did he even get that?

“Can you tell me what this is? I found it in the box of decorations after you left.” His voice seems innocent enough, but it still seems pretty fucking suspicious. As if he wouldn’t know what something like that is. Even you know what it is, thanks to the number of romcoms you’ve seen.

“It’s a mistletoe.”

“Oh, well how do I hang it?”

No way. There is no fucking way that he could be this dense.

“It doesn’t go on the tree. You put it on a doorway or something. Why are you even asking me this? Find Lalonde or some shit.”

“I tried, but she suggested that I see you about it.”

You drag a hand down your face. Wait a minute.

Staring at his face, something is... different. He isn’t lecturing about the importance of patience, or how your profanities may bother others. He’s actually listening to what you’re saying, and seeming interested for once. There’s... an eagerness behind it.

“Well, I told you. Hang it above a door.”

“And then what.”

“It doesn’t matter. That’s it.”

“But...”

“Fucking spit it out!” You snap, flinching at your own voice. Why does he have to drag everything out for sweeps and sweeps; still expecting people to care. Maybe if he just got to the goddamn point for once, people wouldn’t fall asleep.

“I need to make sure that I’m doing this correctly, Karkat. Neglecting any small but vital detail could result in someone feeling as if their holiday - or even religious beliefs - aren’t important. So do I just hang it like this?” He raises his arm, placing the small plant just above your heads.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Yes.”

God, you hate him. He probably didn’t even ask Rose. Just didn’t want to leave you the fuck alone for five minutes because that would be a federal crime.

“And then...?”

You don’t answer.

“Karkat, this a very important holiday, and I’ve already told you many times tha-”

“Oh my god just shut the fuck up.”

Grabbing the front of his shitty sweater, you pull him in; capturing his mouth with your own. Kankri makes a small noise of surprise, dropping the mistletoe in the process.

It’s... strange. His lips are cool, and when you look up, two white eyes are staring at you in shock. But he must realize that you’re not going to stop until he’s decided to stop talking for good, because you watch his eyes slowly close. Relaxing.

That’s when you pull away.

Your hands still grip at his sweater as the two of you pant for breath. “That’s what you fucking do, okay?”

“You could have just told me.”

“Yeah, well you’re the one who wouldn’t stop ranting about physical intimacy earlier.” Taking a deep breath, profanities fill your mind because jesus fuck you can feel how flushed your face is now.

~

When you enter the dreambubble the next day - Christmas Day, you’re constantly reminded - Karkri walks up you right away.

In his hands are three small mistletoes.


End file.
